1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test bench conditioning system for a working fluid of a machine located on the test bench, in particular for the coolant of the machine, wherein the conditioning system contains at least one pump for circulating the working fluid, a heat exchanger for cooling the working fluid coming from the discharge line of the machine and a heating device for the working fluid fed into the supply line to the machine and a mixing valve, with a bypass that can be shut off between the discharge line and the supply line, and a control device for setting a temperature profile for the working fluid, and a device for operating a test bench conditioning system of this type.
2.The Prior Art
The cooling forced by the airstream in the vehicle, whether via the cooling water or other operating fluids, such as, for example the lubricants, must be replaced on the test bench by water heat exchangers. To compensate for the additional flow resistance in the heat exchanger, circulating pumps for the media to be cooled are provided, the heat input of which must also be taken into consideration. The operating fluids can be conditioned via coolers, heating registers, various units, measuring elements and control elements in order to reproduce the temperature profile occurring in real operation.
Usually the distribution of the operating fluid conducted via coolers and/or heating registers is set via a control loop in order to reproduce as precisely as possible the temperature profile known from driving tests, but this is not feasible due to the response times of the units and the dead times in the system.
The object of the present invention was therefore a test bench conditioning system and a device for operating a system of this type, with which an optimum simulation of a real temperature profile of an operating fluid of a machine is possible with the slightest deviations from the preset profile.